


First Time

by TheFckingHood



Series: Jeith Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jaith - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Universo AlternoLa rivalidad es algo con lo que han vivido desde niños, por lo que no es nada nuevo volver a sus andadas una vez se reencuentran. Aún así, las emociones cambian todo, y el deseo es latente. O tal vez sea solo tensión sexual. Como sea, James está seguro de que no se arrepiente de nada.





	First Time

Cuando el tema llegó a sus oídos, no fue la típica charla que mencionaba a las abejas y flores, no, fue pene y vagina. En tan corta edad y en aun destellos de inmadurez para él y unos cuantos compañeros eso fue algo sumamente gracioso. Pero cuando la pubertad llegó como un concreto (en el que se estrelló), le hizo saber la realidad de todo esto, y dejo de ser un chiste. No obstante, James jamás trato de experimentar más allá de la masturbación y erecciones descontroladas que siempre le hacían recurrir a ideas asquerosas. Era un nerd. Un nerd cool. O eso le decían, pues era bastante aplicado, ordenado y siempre trataba de superar las expectativas entre sus clases, deseos de sus padres, etc.

Claro que nada lo preparo para el gran descubrimiento.

Era gay.  _Homosexual_. Le gustaban más las varitas que los calderos. Los palitos de pescado. Los cuerpos sin proporciones curveadas y con cierto órgano que sobresalía entre las piernas. ¿Cómo lo supo? Tal vez siempre estuvo allí y solo cuando se reencontró con él en la inducción de la misma universidad, la misma carrera, el mismo semestre... bueno, quedaba de más contar.

La rivalidad se mantuvo, uno buscando ser mejor que el otro, aunque Kogane sin duda alguna no había dejado atrás ese lado punk y emo que se cargaba desde la primaria. Sabía bien que después de que fue adoptado por algún tipo de pareja, le cambiaron de institución. No supo más de él, hasta ahora. Y maldición, James lo había aceptado, el chico estaba increíblemente bien. Ya no era tan delgado y pequeño, había crecido, se había tonificado por lo que veía, incluso se había dejado crecer más el cabello al punto de que los mechones caían un poco más debajo de los hombros. Lo que realmente había encontrado nuevo era aquella cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, pues se podía notar a simple vista (abarcaba toda una zona).

Fue desde ahí que sus avistamientos a otros hombres se dieron, buscando comparar no solo personalidades, sino también físicos. Y oh Dios, por cada que hacía ese tipo de análisis encontraba más cosas que realmente le atraían de  _Kogane_. Su voz madura. Sus ojos más pequeños y con ese color tan llamativo. Ya lo había visto con musculosas mientras jugaba  _ultimate_  en la zona verde de la universidad junto a otros dos tipos y para más gusto, lo había visto practicando esgrima. Verlo moverse de manera tan fluida había logrado ponerlo tan duro que solo pudo encontrar la calma al encerrarse en las duchas.

No es que él no hiciera nada para estar al tanto, jugaba para el equipo de basquetbol del lugar. Seguía siendo estudioso y sobrepasaba a Kogane con centésimas de más. Era popular y atraía la atención con su porte elegante y altura, hacia ejercicio. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué eso no lo complacía? Kogane nunca le miraba por más de cinco segundos aunque estuviese a su lado. Y eso hizo que James se forzara más, solo para tener su atención.

Fue para el cuarto semestre que junto a Kinkade e Ina asistieron a una fiesta al público de una fraternidad. Mera curiosidad. James jamás se había sentido atraído a ese tipo de sitios, ¿Convivir con cuanto tipo en una sola casa? Hecho, la universidad poseía sus mismos acondicionamientos. Lo único que beneficiaba a dichas comunidades, eran las fiestas y el descontrol. No había nadie que los mandase, los jóvenes y casi adultos ejercían sus propias reglas, tentador, pero no demasiado.

Solo estuvo allí bebiendo, conversando con Nadia (una amiga íntima de Ina), bailando, observando traseros y cuerpos de hombres ya pasados de copas disimulado, cuando de nuevo  _él_  apareció. Vestía como casi siempre, de negro con algunos tonos rojizos o blancos, solo que esta vez su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo pequeña y algo que parecía ser delineador en sus ojos. No notó cuando su propia mano se cerró entorno al vaso rojo y lo que quedaba de alcohol caía sobre sus pies. ¿Por qué Kogane debía de verse jodidamente caliente?

Maldijo y buscó algo más para beber.

En medio de su travesía, la música se detuvo y un chico de cabello castaño claro se subió sobre una mesa para llamar la atención de todos — ¡Gracias a todos por venir a la gran fiesta anual de Pi Kappa Alpha! —Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, siendo sobre todo por parte de los mismos miembros —Sé que muchos nos toman como personas muy serias y sí, lo somos, todos nuestros hermanos poseen, como saben, una gran destreza no solo en deportes sino que también en el ámbito académico. Más eso no quita que deseemos romper unas cuantas reglas, ¿Huh? —Algunos apenas rieron y el chico aparto los lentes de su rostro —Lamentablemente muchos de nosotros dejaremos este lugar pronto, por lo que es nuestro deber buscar novatos que sigan llevando el nombre de Pi Kappa Alpha en lo alto. Por lo que esta fiesta no solo fue creada con el propósito de divertirnos y conocer chicas. No, no. Buscamos nuevos miembros; por lo que sí se encuentran interesados, son bienvenidos a acompañarnos en el patio trasero, ah pero recuerden, solo personas que sean conscientes de tener muy buenas notas y ahm, ¿Espíritu Alpha? Como sea, sigan con la fiesta. —La música regreso y James aparto la mirada, solo para nuevamente buscar a... buscarlo a él.

Lo halló no muy lejos, hablando muy cercanamente con alguien que le hizo retener el aire. El tipo era enorme y algo le decía que incluso era algo mayor. Pero lo que no le gusto para nada e hizo gruñir, fue la confianza con la que le hablaba a Kogane, demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Una vez comenzaron a alejarse juntos, no tardo en seguirles. Y cuando menos lo esperó, estaba en el patio junto con unos cuantos chicos más.

¿Acaso Kogane...

—Creo que ya son suficientes, amigo. Es hora de elegir. —Allí estaba de nuevo, el chico de cabello castaño y lentes —Oh, bien, comencemos. ¡Hola novatos! Es un gusto ver que todos ustedes se encuentren interesados en unirse a nuestra gran familia de Alphas. Por su osadía, debemos de decirles que ya poseen un pie adentro de esta fraternidad, pero, como la ley se nos ordena, van a tener que pasar por una serie de pruebas a lo largo de esta semana. —James parpadeo, dándose cuenta de su error. Oh no, oh no —Lo que ustedes no saben, es que desde hoy se les realizara la primera prueba; si pierden, ya estarán fuera, si ganan, tendrán la oportunidad de participar en los siguientes encuentros. ¿Shiro? —El chico se hizo a un lado y sus ojos se ampliaron, aquel tipo con el que vio junto a Kogane era el tal Shiro.

—Hola a todos, bienvenidos; como ya se les informó, comenzaremos con la primera prueba. —El hombre se hizo a un lado y todos se fijaron en un cubo de basura enorme, donde no solo había agua, también hielo. Mucho. Hielo —Como ven, no será nada fácil, pero sí tanto desean pertenecer a esta fraternidad, lo lograran, como todos nosotros.

—Cada uno se va a meter en el interior de este cubo y soportara la temperatura helada, —Interrumpió Matt sosteniendo una manguera, al lado del cubo —mientras que canta dos estrofas de su canción favorita. Así que, piénsenlo muy bien. ¡¿Quién quiere ser el primero?!

Todos se miraron en duda, pues aunque el alcohol hubiese hecho efecto en su sangre, ¿Soportar altas temperaturas mientras cantasen? No gracias. Varios se fueron alejando y James sopeso hacerlo de inmediato —Yo lo haré. —Pero se detuvo. Kogane había dado un paso al frente, sonriendo de manera arrogante mientras observaba a Matt.

—Vaya, un valiente. En ese caso, acércate. —El de lentes lo estaba retando, moviendo la manguera en el aire en círculos —Chicos, ayúdenlo a entrar. —Dos miembros se acercaron con sonrisas sagaces y divertidas, pero el azabache elevó la mano.

—No planeo meterme con la ropa puesta.

—¿Lo harás al desnudo? —El otro se encogió de hombros y James casi se ahoga con su misma saliva: Kogane había comenzado por retirarse la chaqueta oscura y luego la camisa roja mientras pateaba sus zapatos al prado. Luego le siguieron los calcetines y cuando todos comenzaron a silbarle y alabarle por su audacia, los pantalones cayeron y James... James simplemente no dejo de ver aquel trasero enfundado en un bóxer de color purpura. Oh su entrepierna, maldición. No quería irse de allí tampoco.

Pasaron los minutos y el chapoteo y el apenas grito de molestia por parte del exhibicionista se escuchó. Al parecer por su rostro realmente estaba helado, pero no se detuvo ahí. Apenas y abrió la boca, comenzó a cantar.

 

 

 

Lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Culpaba a su gran cabezota, y a su gran temeridad de tan solo querer sobrepasar a Kogane (era una jodida costumbre que al parecer jamás desaparecería), y aunque no se quitó la ropa, podía jurar que nunca más, trataría de hacer algo como eso de nuevo.

Sus amigos siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que él mismo se había metido de un saltó a una cubeta llena de agua helada, que fue llenada justo después de eso con más cubos, y cantado... una canción de Britney Spears. Oh la vergüenza, y aunque lo logro... James estaba seguro de no volver a pisar una fraternidad en su vida.

Sus zapatos habían sido lo único que se había salvado, por lo que los sostenía en sus manos mientras avanzaba con la ropa pesada por la calle. No buscó a Kinkade, simplemente abandono la fiesta mientras temblaba y soportaba la alta temperatura nocturna. Vaya mierda, solo deseaba regresar pronto a los dormitorios y enterrarse en un montón de sabanas, esperando que no le fuese a dar gripa. Ugh, ¿Habría algún 24hrs abierto cercano?

— _I think I did it again, I made you believe, we're more than just friends, oh baby._  —Se detuvo en secó. Había supuesto que se encontraba solo, pero no; y justamente, reconocía esa voz — _It might seem like a crush. But it doesn't mean, that i'm serious_  —Oh mierda, oh mierda —  _'Cause to lose all my senses, that it just so typically me. Oh baby, baby._  —La voz se había elevado, gracias al solo hecho de que esa persona había logrado alcanzarle en medio de su estado 'de piedra' — _Opps, I did it again. I play with your heart_ —El otro se detuvo a su lado, y James pudo prever con solo ver de reojo que este continuaba al desnudo, abrazándose con sus extremidades, mientras algunas gotas recorrían el resto de su cuerpo. Demonios — _got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby..._ Lo que sea y luego no soy así de  _inocente._  ¿Justo tuviste que cantar el coro, Griffin?

Trago saliva, reanudando el paso; Kogane no se quedó atrás, caminando a su lado —Eso fue estúpido.

—¿Entrar al agua o elegir una canción de Britney Spears? —Comentó burlón el azabache. James gruño bajo.

—¿Me seguiste solo para burlarte de mí, exhibicionista? —Le regreso con la voz acida, más se ganó una risotada que fue calmándose con rapidez.

—Esta calle es mi camino más corto a casa. Por lo que creo, suena mejor ir acompañado que solo, justo así, como un maldito exhibicionist-  _¡Achu!_  —El estornudo hizo que por fin, se dignase a verlo. Realmente, Kogane era una pieza de arte. Su cabello empapado y sin liga ahora cubría la mayoría de su rostro perfilado y hombros más espalda. ¿Sus ojos realmente poseían un color purpurino? Al parecer sí.

—¿Dónde quedó tu ropa? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de dudarlo un rato. Podía asegurar que el emo punk no solo estaba temblando, sino que parte del maquillaje de ojos manchaba sus mejillas.

Se encogió de hombros —Cuando fui a buscarla había desaparecido. Tal vez vieron muy entretenido que me mantuviera el resto de la fiesta en ropa interior.

—Y de seguro que regresaras a casa así. —Volvió a fijarse en el frente, quejándose bajo cuando algo se clavó en la planta de su pie izquierdo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, solo fue... una piedra. —Había mordido su mejilla una vez la retiro, casi perdiendo el balance. Tal vez el agua no había eliminado por completo el alcohol de sus venas.

—Ya. —Silencio. Más no era incomodo, de alguna forma, resultaba agradable —Ya casi estamos cerca de mi casa. ¿Qué te parece si vienes? Al menos... para que no tengas que caminar hasta los dormitorios con la ropa húmeda. Puedes tomar algo... bueno... —Kogane había comenzado a titubear, apartando la mirada y alejándose con sus pasos unos centímetros de James. Y él mismo no podía creer ese gesto de generosidad. Tal vez... tendría un tipo de oportunidad de... ¿Acercarse a su Crush? La idea lo hizo sonrojar, pero rápidamente aparto la idea.

—Claro. Sería... muy amable de tu parte. No quiero llegar y me vea algún maestro o el encargado de los dormitorios, sería un problema si me ve empapando todo. —Dio dos pasos para seguirle, más algo le detuvo — ¿Cómo sabes que iba a los dormitorios?

Kogane no le respondió, había vuelto a elevar la voz mientras cantaba la elección de James en el reto de la fiesta.

 

 

 

—Uhm. —Dejó escapar mientras se sentía analizado, obligándose a mantener una postura recta (casi militar) mientras que sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura en la puerta de aquella vivienda.

—Ulaz. —Rogó con la voz el tercero, observando con el ceño fruncido al hombre de cabeza rapada (solo en los laterales) y mirada seria. Era guapo, James no iba a negar eso, además de que poseía un aire rebelde, no obstante vestía de manera casi formal y mantenía su cabello tinturado de un rubio platinado.

—Keith. —Por fin el hombre hablo, y wow, poseía un tono de voz rasposo, además de que al pronunciar las palabras, lo hacía con una fluidez bastante lenta — ¿Dónde está tú ropa? ¿Dónde está Shiro? ¿Y quién es este? —Oh,  _¿ESTE?_

Kogane resopló —Te lo diré en la mañana. Se quedó en la fiesta, aseguro buscar mi ropa. Y él es un compañero de la primaria... y de clases, actualmente. —El chico se encogió de hombros — ¿Nos dejas pasar? ¿O quieres que me enferme aquí afuera? Ya sabes como son Thace y Kolivan sí llega a suceder eso.

Ulaz estrechó la mirada pero se hizo a un lado, logrando despeinar el cabello humedecido del azabache mientras pasaba a su lado —Recuerda ducharte. Luego te llevaré algo caliente. —James había puesto apenas un pie dentro del lugar cuando el adulto le bloqueo el paso —No he dicho que vaya a dejarte pasar a ti.

—¡Ulaz!

—Cuando no está Antok, es el trabajo de Thace. Y cuando no está Thace, es el trabajo de Antok. Y cuando no está ninguno, ¿A quién crees que le toca? —El albino no aparto su mirada de James ni un solo momento.

Nuevamente el otro adolescente gruño y se acercó a pasos pesados, logrando filtrar uno de sus brazos en un lateral del cuerpo de Ulaz, tomando su muñeca y metiéndolo a la fuerza allí. James había chocado con el más alto, pero este finalmente le cedió el paso murmurando un "si se llegan a enterar, me van a..." Cuando menos se lo vio venir, estaba subiendo las escaleras del lugar con aquel Kogane que bien conoció en la primaria. Uno rebelde y que se pasaba por los huevos prácticamente todo.

—Lo siento por eso. Es... son, algo sobreprotectores. —Musito el azabache una vez se encerraron en una habitación que podía acertar que era la del azabache. Hasta ese momento el más bajo no le había soltado y cuando ambos lo notaron, fue como si el simple contacto quemara —Ahh... lo bueno es... es que solo fue Ulaz. Digo, de haber sido Antok o Thace, hubiera sido, más problemático. Sobre todo Antok. —Elevó una ceja, disimulando su disconforme cuando dejo se sentir ese calor tan pequeño en su piel expuesta —Digamos que tratar de escapar por la ventana, resulta ser también una misión imposible.

Oh.

Keith entonces encendió una lámpara y por fin pudo fijarse en todo lo que lo rodeaba, en esas mínimas cuatro paredes. No había esperado que Kogane fuese demasiado simple con respecto a decoración. No tenía nada en las paredes, absolutamente nada. Había una cama individual de tamaño proporcional, un escritorio lleno de papeles un tanto desordenados (al parecer lo único fuera de lugar), una computadora, y... nada más. Era tan —Vació. —Se cubrió la boca ante su desliz.

—¿La habitación? Tal vez, no me gusta para nada lo ostentoso. Pero en dado caso que pudiera tener todo justo aquí, tal vez habría muchas armas blancas y de fuego. —James le miro impresionado. Sabía que él era un chico violento desde su más corta edad (Una vez le dio un puñetazo), pero ¿Un interés en ese tipo de cosas? Era otro nivel de ímpetu —Ten, supongo sí te quedará. —El de ojos purpura le lanzo una camiseta, la cual atrapo y de paso dejo caer sus zapatos al suelo —Dudo que mis pantalones te queden, por lo que iré a buscar alguno que sí. —Continuo hablando sin verle, revolviendo su closet —Tendrás privacidad en lo que te quitas todo eso y... no tardo. —Abandono el cuarto junto con algo de ropa en su puño.

Y cuando James quedó solo. Comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, para una vez estando solo en calzoncillos, lanzarse directo a la cama del chico de... de su pensamiento (no, no sueños) y abrazar su almohada, aspirando la fragancia en está.

Que jodido pervertido, eso le diría Ina.

 

 

 

Habían pasado cinco minutos para cuando Kogane regresó, tocando la puerta y ofreciéndole apenas un chándal gris, volviendo a cerrar la puerta para dejarle solo. James no dijo nada en todo eso, simplemente se deshizo de su ropa interior y se colocó aquella prenda, que le quedaba un tanto grande, pero al menos no resbalaba por sus caderas. Toda su ropa se encontraba en una esquina, sobre sus zapatos. Torció la boca en una mueca, igual tendría que caminar descalzo todo el camino y soportar lo que se clavase en su piel.

Sin embargo, el azabache volvió a ingresar casi de una patada por la puerta, pues en sus manos llevaba una gran caja de pizza y sobre esta unas dos six-pack —Ayuda. —Pronunció con desgana y Griffin no tardo en ir y tomar las latas de cerveza y verlo con suma curiosidad —Ulaz se sintió un poco mal por cómo se porto allí abajo, así que pidió pizza para nosotros.

—¿No está enojado? —Olía bastante bien, mucho más cuando el otro la poso en el suelo y le quito la tapa de cartón. Su estómago rugió.

El chico negó sonriendo —Ulaz puede ser muchas cosas, pero termina siendo el más permisivo de todos. Su lema es 'vive y deja vivir', aunque le cuesta con el hecho de ser, ¿Padre?

James boqueo, comenzando a sentarse en el suelo, a un lado — ¿Padre?

Kogane mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo tragar saliva. Mierda —Él y Thace, me adoptaron. O algo así. Yo me refiero más a ellos como mis tutores. —Se encogió de hombros y tomo una de las sisx-pack para sacarlas de su envoltura y ofrecerle una a él. James no presionó con el tema.

—¿También te dio esto?

El de la cicatriz sonrió, pícaro —No. Estás las robe yo.

 

 

 

¿Quién diría que podrían hablar así de bien? James jamás lo pensó, bueno tal vez en algún momento donde se necesitase, pero nunca de esa manera. En el cuarto de Kogane, comiendo pizza, bebiendo y soltando uno que otro chiste con respecto a sus clases actuales. James... se había tomado su tiempo para cambiar un poco el tema y disculparse por ser un capullo en la primaria. Tras eso un silencio se había instalado pero luego de escuchar un "Está bien, yo también lo siento. Fui un imbécil y te golpee.", todo regreso a lo que fue en el inició.

Se abrieron el uno al otro. James le confesó que había sentido celos del chico, no en el ámbito académico o social, sino por cómo era en su personalidad, confesó jamás haberse divertido tanto como esa noche. Keith... Keith lo llamo nerd. El más bajo le comentó sobre la muerte de su padre y como Thace y Ulaz le encontraron, aclarándole haber conocido a su madre en el pasado, antes de que muriera al dar a luz. Había sido un momento emotivo, en el cual no pudo evitar estirar su mano y tomar la del otro para apretarla. Keith le había sonreído y luego cerrado los ojos mientras presionaba su cabeza en el borde de la cama. La pizza había quedado menos de la mitad y las latas desechas a su alrededor.

Finalmente, de alguna forma, se mantuvieron en el suelo, hombro a hombro, manteniendo sus manos juntas mientras que Keith parecía dormitar en lo que él le observaba callado. No se dio razones, cuando lo hizo: se fue inclinando, llegando a sentir la respiración tibia de Kogane chocando con la suya. Relamió sus labios y antes de que pudiera meditarlo, junto sus bocas.

Había gemido ante la sola sensación que aunque no fue la recreación de un beso francés, un simple toque bastaba para él. Cuando se separó y abrió los ojos (pues los había cerrado para ser más valiente en sus actos), los ajenos le miraban bien abiertos. James se había congelado inmediato y tragado saliva, buscando que decir ante eso. ¿Culpar al alcohol?

No tuvo tiempo de aclararlo; no cuando uno de los brazos de Keith le rodeo el cuello y lo obligo a volver a besarlo, esta vez siendo correspondido. La sensación fue magnifica, caliente, estimulante y el solo hecho de ser recibido con gusto alerto sus sentidos disparados. Un gemido hizo que se separara un poco, una mano se había posado en su entrepierna por sobre el chándal —Lo sabía. —Susurró contra su boca el azabache, volviendo a besarle, solo que con más intensidad que antes. James había tenido que presionar una de sus manos en el suelo, y la otra en el borde de la cama. Keith había comenzado a acariciar su extensión, endureciéndolo rápidamente hasta que su mismo miembro se alzaba bajo la tela —Mierda. —Le había empujado, solo para poder rodar sobre su eje y quedarse sobre sus rodillas —Siéntate en la cama. —Le mando.

Y él en respuesta gruño —No me des órdenes, Kogane.

—¿Quieres tener una mamada en el suelo? Estoy seguro que estarás más cómodo arriba y yo no me ahogare demasiado al tenerte en mi boca. —Eso lo enmudeció, además la confianza con la que hablaba el otro. No tardó en hacerlo y empujar los mismos pantalones abajo. Keith sonrió satisfecho, apartando la prenda de sus tobillos y se situó en medio de sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios —Es muy lindo. —Le sopló el capullo, haciéndole estremecer y ruborizarse ante la sola palabra.

—Muchas palabras. Poca acción. —Murmuró y juro haber visto brillar aquellos orbes tan prismáticos.

Lo vio relamerse los labios una vez más —Así se habla, nerd. —Dios, ¿Estaba bien pensar en lo bien que se veía Kogane sobre sus rodillas? No se detuvo su pensar cuando algo húmedo acarició su erección y él gimió, dejando que una de sus manos fuese a parar en el cabello oscuro, agarrándose de este — ¿Se sintió bien? —Jadeo con algo de dolor el chico y James solo pudo asentir. Una sola lamida y ya se sentía perdido.

—Por favor, Keith, por favor... —El nombrado ahora fue el que gimió.

—Sigue diciendo mi nombre de esa forma. —Y sin decir más, con una de sus manos atrapó su pedazo de carne y prosiguió a lamer el resto de su tronco, que una vez humedecido con su lengua, desapareció muy lentamente (algo tortuoso) en el interior de esos labios.

—¡Oh, Dios! Sí,  _Keith_ , Jod-er... —Su respiración se tornó pesada y aun en su afán de dejarse llevar, deseaba seguir observando tan maravillosa escena. Keith lo observaba a través de sus pestañas, sonriendo aun con su polla en la boca, dejando que su única mano libre subiese hasta su cadera y comenzase a acariciarla con el pulgar en círculos. Entonces succiono con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza para estimular más su dureza privándolo de ese iris, mientras que gemidos y ruegos salían de sus labios. Se sentía exquisito. Y sí, no tenía a nadie con quien comparar a Keith, pero él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sus ojos se cerrarón, sosteniéndose aun del cabello de Kogane y sin poder evitarlo, empuja su cadera hacía adelante, haciendo que Keith ahogase un sonido. Más cuando planea disculparse, el azabache aparta su boca y parte de su saliva cae por las comisuras y su miembro —Puedes follar mi boca si quieres. —Dice ronco y él jadea, asintiendo. Keith entonces hace que sus manos se sostengan no solo de la cabecilla, sino de también los mechones que caen tras su nuca —Hazlo como más te guste. —Asegura mirándole con claro deseo y James no se hace de rogar.

—Abre la boca. —El chico sobre sus rodillas le obedece y le deja obtener el control. Griffin gruñe y tomándolo con fuerza, empuja su miembro en la cavidad bucal, saliendo y entrando precipitadamente, tan rápido y fuerte como puede — _Joder_ , Keith, estás tan caliente. —Jadea logrando ponerse en pie, desestabilizando al otro que logra sostenerse de sus fuertes piernas y sofoca uno que otro jadeo —Eres tan...  _ngh_ , mierda. Quiero correrme.  _Necesito_...  _Oh_ , Dios, voy a correrme. —Incrementa el vaivén de sus caderas y puede que sea muy rápido, pero es su primera vez con una mamada y sentir como la lengua de Kogane se desliza por su largo junto con aquella boca infernal y sus ojos ahora mirándole húmedos por la intensidad recibida... se corre, fuerte, en el fondo de la garganta de Keith.

Sus testículos se retuercen mientras se vacía por completo allí, cerrando sus ojos y teniendo en su mente aquella imagen lujuriosa. Y lo siente, Keith está tragando todo lo posible de su semilla, aun sosteniéndose de sus extremidades al punto de fundirse en estas. Le deja ir y el azabache aparta su boca, solo para así lamer los restos de su corrida en su miembro aun duro ante los espasmos. Nuevamente cae sobre la cama (por completo), cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo y disfrutando de las pequeñas lamidas que se le sigue otorgando.

Cuando estas se detienen y un peso extra se posa a su lado, su rostro arde. Pero busca observar a Keith, quien respira con dificultad y ahora se encuentra sin camisa. Una obra maestra, eso es lo que es ese emo-bastardo.

—Dios, eres hermoso. —Se le escapa y los ojos purpura se fijan en él, y luego una sonrisa perezosa se extiende en su rostro.

—Es hora de que descanses... James. —Y no hace falta que lo repita, cuando menos lo siente, sus ojos se cierran y la oscuridad lo consume.


End file.
